homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111415-Dearly Devoted
01:01 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:01 -- 01:01 CC: Hi 01:02 AT: hey! :) 01:03 CC: So, how are things? 01:04 AT: good i think heliux may try talking to his sprite finally about his powers 01:04 AT: we at least discussed it 01:04 AT: howre you feeling? 01:06 CC: I'm okay 01:06 CC: Thank you 01:07 CC: Yeah, I talked to Heliux earlier and somewhat debated whether Space or Time wasp better 01:07 CC: Space obviously 01:07 CC: He disagrees 01:07 AT: i sorta disagree but i think i have different reasons to 01:07 AT: why do you think space? 01:08 CC: It's much more convenient 01:09 CC: Lorrea told me that Mages needed to understand their aspect 01:09 CC: And Time is pretty complex 01:09 CC: Space is simple 01:10 CC: Space is as simple as point A and B 01:10 CC: Teleport here 01:10 AT: oh i dont think so 01:10 CC: Grow this 01:10 CC: Add matter or mass to something 01:10 AT: you could say time is simliar 01:10 AT: to that 01:10 CC: Not really 01:11 CC: Time has too many outcombs 01:11 CC: If I were to time travel, it could eaily cause a paradox 01:11 AT: yes and the fact youre aware of that i think says a lot 01:11 CC: Or unforeseen events 01:11 AT: yes 01:11 CC: It's like the flutterbeast effect 01:12 CC: And I'd be moving around causing all sorts of ripples with unpredictable consequences 01:12 AT: i also doubt that 01:12 CC: I mean, Lila could see them, I guess 01:12 CC: Provided I don't slip into another timeline entirely and get trapped there 01:13 AT: i dont think you could do that unless you were trying to change the timeline youre in now 01:14 AT: i mean maybe you could hop timelines but i almost feel like that touches on space in a way 01:15 CC: I wouldn't think so 01:15 CC: And every choice has the potential for another timeline 01:16 AT: mmm well it starts touching on alternate realities when you jump without changing anything at all 01:16 AT: so i think youd need a space player for that am i making sense? 01:16 AT: and yes 01:18 CC: I guess I do 01:18 CC: It is as simple as a differant choice having been made, though 01:18 CC: Like the timeline where...the Digrace waspn't spared 01:19 CC: And you became a Seer instead 01:19 CC: "Spared" is the wrong word 01:20 CC: But that's all it took to change you and the rest of us fundamentally enough to rresult in likely differant Classes 01:20 AT: yes im still not sure what wouldve caused the difference between my time and hers 01:20 AT: lorrea was still a thief of life 01:20 AT: i may have just changed with... neizan? 01:21 CC: But think of the outcomb of them as a Sylph of Void 01:21 CC: The dramatic differences there could be 01:21 AT: considering what i can do with my class yes 01:22 AT: and considering i was dead in the seer's timeline where scarlet for whatever reason didnt approach serios 01:22 AT: yes 01:23 CC: Time is dumb 01:24 AT: yes but i would think in the exsperated way 01:24 AT: once you get a handle on your aspect there'd be no stopping you 01:24 AT: between you and lila i imagine our timeline wont have many problems 01:25 CC: I don't know if it's that simple 01:25 AT: nothing ever is 01:27 CC: Also temporal ramifications, aside from not being able to go and change things willy nilly, if I succeed we have to deal with the results 01:27 CC: Flutterbeast effect again 01:28 AT: i dont think most of us would remember the results 01:28 CC: Bad enough I wasp warned using Time powers is stepping on Jack's toes 01:28 AT: rolling my eyes 01:30 AT: im sure you will find other ways to deal wtih time that wont mess with our timeline too much 01:32 CC: Eh, maybe 01:34 AT: ive been thinking a lot about what i can do with doom lately 01:34 AT: about what i could heal or fix and ive realized that 01:34 AT: i could do a lot in time when im stronger 01:35 AT: but it requires me being there at the right time or instance 01:35 AT: and i cant do that alone 01:36 CC: So what? You want me to ferry you across time to fix our mistakes? 01:36 CC: At least, my mistakes 01:36 CC: Thus far, at least 01:38 AT: no you arent the only one with mistakes and as you said it would cause too much a disturbance 01:38 AT: it would change too much of us 01:38 AT: completely hanging the timeline is a last ditch effort we havent lost this 01:38 CC: You're right 01:38 AT: and i would ask that of you or order you or use you 01:40 CC: Yeeah, alright 01:40 AT: >:| 01:40 CC: Yeah 01:41 CC: Um, everything okay? 01:42 AT: as okay as it can be right now 01:43 CC: Doesn't sound okay :T 01:43 CC: I'm sorry 01:44 CC: If it wasp me that did something 01:44 AT: no 01:44 CC: And just in general 01:44 AT: its not your fault 01:44 AT: its mine 01:44 CC: What is? 01:44 AT: that you expect me to use you 01:45 AT: that you feel second best to serios 01:45 CC: I mean, you're the leader here 01:45 AT: no 01:46 CC: Yeah, no doubt Vigil will finish me if I go rogue get disobediant again 01:46 AT: you didnt 01:46 AT: tht was me i did the whole fate switch 01:47 CC: He wasp right though 01:47 AT: about what 01:47 CC: I wasp a fool 01:47 CC: Should have stayed in my place, hehe 01:48 AT: that is not his place to comment on is it 01:48 CC: Taking on burdens and trying to be a hero 01:48 CC: It wasp dumb 01:48 CC: And too much stress 01:48 CC: Dying wasp a mercy 01:50 AT: yes you took on too many burdens i will not argue that we have to do thsi together but that doesnt make you a fool and im not sure how dying was a mercy 01:50 CC: I learned my lesson 01:50 CC: Calmed down a bit 01:51 CC: Let off a good deal of stress 01:51 CC: No pressures 01:51 CC: No burdens 01:51 CC: Off into the void with all of that 01:52 AT: ... 01:52 CC: Until I came back to life, hehe 01:53 AT: did you want to stay dead 01:57 CC: ...I guess not 01:57 CC: People don't want me to die again 01:58 AT: im not asking what people want im asking what you want 01:59 CC: I don't want to let people down 01:59 CC: I did promise not to die again if I could help it 02:00 CC: I guess I genuinely don't 02:00 CC: The half ghost thing is kinda cool 02:01 CC: Also, I don't want anyone else to have to die 02:01 CC: Regardless of enjoying it myself 02:01 AT: okay 02:01 CC: So I'm still here and I'm still gonna fight 02:02 CC: Why are you asking? 02:03 AT: ... because... i dont like the idea of you tihnking youre not worth it 02:04 AT: that you dont need to be here 02:04 CC: Do I though? 02:04 CC: Do I really? 02:05 AT: yes 02:06 CC: Why though? 02:06 CC: I mean, it's my own fault 02:07 CC: For shoe-horning myself into the limelight 02:07 CC: Whatever choices landed me as the Time player 02:08 CC: Whatever I did that had Libby putting me in charge of Serios' protection 02:08 CC: Etc 02:08 CC: I just threw myself into things best suited for someone else 02:09 AT: maybe she did that because she believes that you can do it 02:09 CC: Someone competant or efficient 02:09 AT: no 02:09 AT: nyarla please 02:09 CC: How am I supposed to protect Lila from Jack? 02:09 CC: I'll die and she'll be screwed 02:09 CC: In a bad way 02:10 CC: I can't live up to this shit 02:10 AT: then dont try to live to whatever anyone is expecting of you 02:10 AT: just be you 02:10 CC: I'm dead 02:10 CC: Nothing to live up to 02:11 CC: The Courtier is dead 02:11 CC: The Vanguard is dead 02:11 AT: i dont 02:11 AT: care 02:11 AT: about either of those 02:12 AT: what i care about is nyarla 02:12 AT: is nyarla dead 02:15 CC: ...I don't know 02:15 CC: Everything he wasp and wanted to be is dead 02:16 CC: Now he's just listless and lamenting 02:17 CC: Ambition got him killed already 02:17 CC: Wanting to be and do 02:18 CC: Wanted too much 02:18 CC: I'm here now with what I actually have 02:20 CC: It's not much 02:20 AT: it wasnt ambition that got him killed it was his matesprit 02:20 AT: what do you have 02:21 CC: A long list of fuck ups? 02:21 CC: Knowledge that everything I wasp and had before the game is gone 02:21 CC: And my attempts to rebuild have only turned people against me 02:22 CC: My arrogance got both me /and/ you hurt 02:22 CC: We'd have never had to deal with Scarlet in the first place if not for me 02:22 AT: no scarlet started this herself with serios 02:22 AT: dont forget that she made the first move 02:23 AT: we were only pushing back as much as we could 02:23 CC: We'd have never fallen under her mind control if I hadn't answered that phone call 02:23 AT: i was there too i couldve stopped you 02:23 AT: we didnt kno her reach was that far 02:23 CC: I'd still have a stable moiraillegiance, you'd have your finger, etc 02:23 AT: hell nyarla the last time we got nabbed by her it was thru TEXT 02:24 AT: i wouldve lost my finger anyways if i hadnt talked to vigil soon lets be real 02:25 CC: Being real, it all combs back to me 02:25 CC: I'd taunted her when Libby survived 02:26 CC: It's when I got duped by goddamn photoshop 02:26 CC: Put us against each other and led to us being together on the ship 02:27 CC: I'd hurt Libby's feelings otherwise Scarlet wouldn't have said anything 02:27 CC: Not to me at least 02:27 CC: Maybe to someone smart enough to not take the bait 02:28 AT: we both got duped by the photoshop and i liked the ship time 02:28 AT: scarlet doesnt have to fucking bait us half of this is on her 02:31 CC: She doesn't have to bait us because she only needed to bait me 02:31 AT: she baited me as much as she baited you nyarla 02:33 CC: Because I got you involved 02:34 CC: I know my mistakes 02:34 AT: i did that to myself i was already involved because she went after you and serios 02:35 CC: Serios wasp safe and left alone 02:35 AT: because he partnered with libby 02:37 CC: So doing it on my behalf is the problem 02:37 AT: if you mean my involvement its still my problem 02:37 AT: because a better idea wouldve been to talk to libby but i was too much of the trian of thought of oh 02:37 AT: we shouldnt need her help 02:37 AT: lets solve our own problems that involve GODS 02:38 CC: I don't want to argue 02:39 CC: You win 02:40 CC: This is just more of me shouldering burdens 02:40 CC: But in the reverse of before 02:40 CC: Sorry 02:41 AT: ugh no you feel guilty and im just trying to show you why... its not all your fault i dont think 02:41 AT: its just you shouldering burdens 02:41 AT: i just... want to show you a way to work past your guilt i guess its not working im sorry 02:42 CC: There's nothing for you to be sorry for 02:42 CC: I just need to get over myself 02:43 CC: Hehe 02:43 AT: no thats not right either you need to find value in yourself 02:43 AT: and im jjust trampling on what youre feeling right now thats why im sorry 02:43 AT: i need to listen 02:43 CC: Aaisha, what Value? 02:44 AT: YOUR value 02:44 CC: What is that value? 02:44 CC: What does the name "Nyarla Aesona" even mean? 02:44 CC: To you? 02:45 CC: What would you have written on my tombstone? 02:45 CC: Not like I even got one 02:45 AT: it means you it means somewhere safe and warm and a place to come back to where i dont have to worry about anything 02:45 AT: youre getting one 02:45 AT: because i kno where u r on derse 02:45 AT: but 02:46 CC: But? 02:46 CC: Waspn't I just eaten and that be the end? 02:47 CC: Did he toss out my bones? 02:47 AT: "Nyarla Aesona, matesprit and friend. The one who made all my pains go away. Gone now but always loved." that's what i would put 02:47 AT: and no 02:47 AT: he basically gave you to a tree 02:48 CC: Gave me a tree? 02:48 CC: And that's something, I guess 02:48 CC: Matesprite and friend 02:48 AT: yes at the base of a tree 02:49 AT: and yes 02:49 CC: So he just threw all of me out 02:49 CC: Guess I wasp too sour 02:49 CC: Good, I think 02:50 CC: And yeah, that'll do 02:50 CC: Thanks 02:50 AT: heh and youre welcome 02:50 CC: Better than what I'd write 02:50 CC: At least there's something that I hadn't fucked up 02:50 CC: Pfft, not yet 02:52 CC: I'll 02:52 CC: I'll do my best at that 02:53 AT: just be nyarla and ill be happy 02:53 CC: I'll be the best matesprite and friend I can be 02:53 AT: <3 02:53 CC: <3 02:54 CC: I don't need burdens and ambitions, I don't need everyone to need me 02:54 CC: I have you 02:54 CC: That's enough 02:56 AT: and i will do my absolute best and stay by your side 03:00 CC: You're the best 03:00 CC: The absolute best 03:00 CC: :) 03:00 AT: well i would hope i could be :) 03:06 CC: I feel...better? 03:06 CC: Yeah, way better 03:07 AT: !! im glad!! 03:09 CC: I still want to trade out time for space powers though 03:10 CC: Only so I can reach you in an instant 03:10 CC: I guess I can settle with time though 03:11 CC: And give us all the time in the world 03:11 AT: hehe yea thatd be nice 03:11 AT: im going to see how far i can push my doom powers 03:11 AT: i might be able to do something about you and serios on derse 03:12 CC: Like what? 03:13 AT: liike bringing you guys back 03:13 AT: idk if thats something i could do 03:14 AT: but thats part of me needing to be there at the right time thing 03:14 AT: im gonna try tho 03:14 CC: If it's what you want then how can I help? 03:14 AT: mmmm well since its derse not much rn but thank you 03:15 AT: ill see how it goes with serios first your situation is a little more delicate 03:15 AT: did i tell you vigil has a huge thing for nature? 03:15 CC: No 03:15 AT: well he does 03:15 AT: and if i fuck up the tree he takes my head 03:16 CC: Now without going through me again 03:17 CC: And this time I'd have the dagger and poison 03:18 AT: id rather he not go through you again ill be super careful and hell have no reason to come after me 03:19 CC: No 03:19 CC: I'll do it 03:19 CC: Somehow 03:19 CC: My body anyway 03:19 CC: You don't need to put yorself in danger 03:20 AT: me sitting here twiddling my thumbs wont do much, im used to threats its okay 03:21 AT: trust me when i say that okay? 03:22 CC: I trust you 03:22 AT: good :) 03:23 CC: :) 03:26 AT: okay im gonna go try to get rid of scarlet's stuff again 03:26 AT: hopefully ill see you soon? 03:26 CC: Already not soon enough 03:27 CC: I'll see if I can speed up time instead of slow it 03:27 AT: hehe best not to be messing with time that much love the thought is appreciate 03:27 AT: maybe practice on a frog or something on milo's land? 03:28 CC: Hehe, maybe we can get offt his planet sooner 03:28 CC: Closer to seeing you 03:28 CC: <3 03:28 AT: <3 03:28 CC: Anyway, I'll stop waspting your time 03:28 AT: you neveer waste my time 03:29 CC: I am your Time ;) 03:29 AT: yes you are ;3c 03:29 CC: But yeah, I'll let you do your Doom thing 03:29 CC: Stay safe, alright? 03:29 AT: okay i will 03:30 AT: bye nyarla <3 03:30 CC: Bye Aaisha <3 03:30 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 03:30 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla